


and spring came

by smoltimystan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoltimystan/pseuds/smoltimystan
Summary: Do you still remember that you believed in magic as a child?Magic exists and miracles happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banana Fish Valentine Exchange on twitter :)

This was one of the many great stories  
Retold by mankind from one generation  
          to the next  
A tale of love and sacrifice  
One with a man who composed a heartfelt letter  
For his beloved who had seized his very core  
An innocent act as letter-writing  
Was punished as though an act of treason,  
          he commited  
The handwritten letter that inked his few words  
Resonating his great love for his Lady.  
  
There was a belief within the mankind  
That one lives in one universe; whereas  
Six other move in parallel  
Then came fantasies about alternate worlds that exist;  
Never to touch, never to collide  
Although for some who were hopeful,  
Have at least once bet on their lives  
Telling others that “Miracles happen” once in a lifetime.  
  
The Sun exists for a reason  
It rises at dawn in the early hours  
Cracking the sky with overflowing paint,  
          Full of its own colours  
Most symbolize it as a beginning  
It then wraps everything by dusk, retreating  
When it is time to go  
When it is time to let its inferior counterpart  
          Watch over the dark hours.  
  
_Expect the unexpected_ , they say  
But you could never be prepared  
          for what the unexpected gives you  
For it comes as a gift; a present for the chosen  
And the chosen one is you.  
_Fear not_ , they say, _For fate has paved your way_  
_Just follow the path; follow your dreams_  
_When it is time, you shall get to see him._


	2. Chapter 2

It starts with a dream  
A premonition on things that are to happen in the near future  
           or a warning, a sign, a reminder  
Sometimes it shows one’s deepest desire.  
  
But it got Eiji wondering, what does it mean  
To be stranded in a white void, all alone  
Walking endlessly, in circles  
Searching for something that he had lost  
Or just something that he was meant to seek  
Waking up into reality with an empty feeling  
           in his chest; disappointment then sinks in.  
  
The same dream on different nights  
Eiji feels even more lonely in the waking world  
Than in his dreams, despite being left alone  
He never truly felt lonely  
As if part of him was accompanied by  
           snippets of memories or the future  
Laced with nothing but happiness.  
  
_It takes two to tango_  
One who leads, while the other follows  
In another land, time and space  
A certain blonde receives the cue.  
  
He dreams of someone whose hair and eyes  
           are both as dark as the black abyss  
Yet they do not suck him into the haunting void  
Nor do they scare him to the bones;  
His black eyes makes him feel at ease  
Grounded, stable, peace  
Three words to describe the mysterious man  
Whom he share his company with  
           His 10:10.  
  
Come the14th day of their consistent dreams  
An empty, small notebook lays in their room  
Nothing out of ordinary  
But both don't know what magic it carries.

Fate is a mysteriously clever thing  
For both Ash and Eiji pick up the notebook almost in sync  
With a tinge of doubt sparks within their guts  
They simply shrug their shoulders, and take it along with them.  
  
One should know that everything and anything are recorded  
           In the memories,  
           the shutters of camera,  
           the scribbles in a book  
We are merely history makers, carving our existence in this world  
Creating chains upon chains that  
Somehow intertwine our lives with one another  
Unknowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

One winter evening  
While everything is coated in a frozen blanket  
A young man’s heart is enveloped with such foreign warmth;  
Something that he had never felt before.  
  
_Words are magical things, for they work wonders_  
Ash truly believes that  
And right this moment, he could feel the sincere emotions  
Through the words inked in the mysterious notebook  
Written by a no name.  
  
**To the one who lights up my life**  
**Whose hair shines golden under the sunshine**  
**Your laugh bloomed my heart**  
**Like the early buds of plum in mid-winter.**  
  
Beneath the poem is a photograph—  
A sunflower standing tall and confident among other flowers  
Biggest and brightest of them all,  
Is Mr. No-Name’s joy and happiness  
A sunflower  
Simple, innocent expression used in the poem  
Earns a soft chuckle under his breath  
And a small smile that lingers a few moments longer  
          than it usually does.

The incident is truly questionable  
For how could words be written in a little notebook  
          Owned by no one but him?  
Ash’s body shivers not because of the cold  
But of the anxiety that slowly  
          Crawls up his spine, acting as a warning  
That maybe, just _maybe_  
Something about this spells danger;  
A nasty little thing that trails his shadow wherever he goes.  
  
In another time and space,  
Where “danger” simply do not exist;  
Eiji is blessed to live in his oblivious bubble  
Days spent filled with nothing  
          But warm sunshine and clear skies  
Where  
Life is simply recorded in a few snaps  
Only for the chosen eyes to witness  
The colours within its still features.  
  
The moments that bring either tears or joy  
To the one behind the lens  
For he is lucky to have hidden his presence  
Within the shadows, watching  
The worlds of others build before him  
He lives in the frozen moment within the photographs  
And relive them whenever he feels like going back  
He is one who is often wrapped in nostalgia  
In a welcoming manner, like one old friend to another.  
  
Like the works of profession,  
Eiji would say that his life is monotone  
But the shades of black and white and grey, too  
Tell stories of the past; a history  
That makes one smile sadly when he looks back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash isn't the one who scribbles  
Facts and reminders are mostly kept in his mind  
Like a lynx that leaves no trail behind him   
It is a cautious act to survive, to shake everything from his tail.

_Curiosity killed the cat_  
Would it?   
But that little magical notebook is calling him,   
           imploring him to write something back  
 _Write back? This isn't a letter or anything like that_   
It is only natural to think that way   
Alas, is a natural response the right thing to do?   
For Ash Lynx couldn't fathom any other way to deal with this  
Funny, he thought, for once I am at a loss on what to do.

An Ash Lynx who knows nothing of anything like this  
No strategies, no predictions, no tricks and turns  
Something as abstract as this that would only depend on luck   
Something so vague that somehow it seems filled with mischief   
Like a playful Cupid with his little love arrows  
Pulled back on his bowstring  
Waiting for the right moment to hit the heart of deserving souls.

Inked words on paper hold a kind of sentimental value to it, Ash thinks  
Before photographs were invented,   
Letters were the ones that remained unchanged,   
           forever until they burnt or turned to dust  
Even when the ink fades away,   
           the feelings poured into each stroke of the pen can never be denied.

Ash considers letters as a symbolism   
How the black liquid stains the paper  
The spilled words are powerful to taint the heart   
Flow within the bloodstream as though it became one  
With the body and soul.

Just the way Mr. No-Name did it.

Ash Lynx doesn't sugarcoat his words   
Sweet talk is reserved for business  
           Be it be pretty or dirty  
           It doesn't matter  
But how would he counter the flowery words   
That bloomed his heart like the how flowers rejoice amidst the spring breeze.

How could he?

**Could it be that you are the one with doe eyes**  
 **As black as the unknown abyss; yet it was warm**  
 **Familiar**  
 **Safe**  
 **I am, in this winter wonderland**  
 **The dark, starless sky is**  
 **The closest I am to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

There are beliefs where red or orange skies   
Parallel worlds collide in a moment   
Like how colours in a spectrum would blend within the microspaces  
Becoming an entirely new hue   
Or be part of another blue   
Life was like that too; have you not noticed?   
Wherever there was I, there was you.

No one knows when would that ‘moment’ finally happen   
_Just look up to the sky and you shall know_  
The sky is your limit, and nothing is not possible   
For skies ascend higher up through the Heavens.

Both Ash and Eiji are not an exception.

Love is a two way street  
When one reciprocates, everything else shall fall into place   
When one says _Hi_ , and another says _Hello_.

Fated ones are meant to meet one another   
It is the ringing of bells  
A deafening sound to their ears; audible to them alone  
A sense of intimacy that they share  
While their hearts beat faster and flutter   
As they inch closer towards each other  
One step at a time.

_Do you still remember that you believed in magic as a child?_   
Both suddenly ask themselves   
_Magic exists and miracles happen_  
Now is finally the time  
Two worlds collide and clash and an opening is created   
Yet another alternative universe made for them  
Jaded green eyes upon pitch black  
Thenー

Everything around them slowly ceases to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall leave the rest up to you guys (winks). 
> 
> I was so so nervous when I wrote this, as it was my very first time experimenting narrative poem. It was tough, but I had my fair share of fun too! Even so, I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this. Please give my baby some love, thank you!
> 
> If you wanna scream with me about anything at all, come find me on twitter (smoltimystan)!


End file.
